


The Bloodrose Shadows pack

by Jiminbirch_1



Category: EXO, GOT7, SHINee, TWICE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Namjoon, Alpha Taehyung, Alpha Yoongi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EXO - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, Multi, Omega Jimin, Omega Jungkook, SHINee - Freeform, bts - Freeform, go easy on me first wolf au, more to come - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, omega jin, taekook, twice, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminbirch_1/pseuds/Jiminbirch_1
Summary: The Bloodrose Shadows was the most powerful pack in South Korea. The pack leader Min Yoongi and Luna Park Jimin has done a lot to build on it and expand even more even outside Korea itself.Now it was the point in Park Jimin life were he wanted to live a little normally. He wanted to serve his job as Luna protecting and beginning look upon as trustworthy and kind from omegas and their children. He wanted to make better of everyone and everything that came his way. His alpha and Head alpha, pack leader Min Yoongi wanted the same and was going to do everything in his right mind to stay at peace with everyone after what happened in the last war.But it seems as if some rogues just can't back down.





	The Bloodrose Shadows pack

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading of even clicking. I really appreciate it. Please leave kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Shunni

Jimin woke up to loud noises coming from down stairs. Due to just waking up he really couldn't make out the noises.

 

He shot up quickly ready to take action to protect all omegas and their children in the home as the role of a luna. Letting his eyesight against he hops out of bed with only Yoongi's black shirt and his pajamas shorts and racing down stairs. Once he was at the end of the stairs he sees every alpha and beta in the house downstairs talking.

 

He look to his left at the digital clock on the white encrusted walls to see it was 2:00 in the morning. Jimin curses as he walked down a little farther letting himself catch a glimpse of his Head alpha husband Yoongi talking to the fellow alphas. Jimin listened to the convo.

 

"Okay. Run that back again Namjoon. Please tell me this is just a stupid rogue joke. After all we did for them and thought we finally made peace they go a fuck shit up." Yoongi cursed but his tone stayed the same. It was scary to everyone when they would happen. Not because his is the head alpha and that everyone should scared. It was the fact that his voice was almost dripping with venom and annoyance. He was sick of these rogues. He made alliances with them so they can stop trying to steal their omegas but it seems like they won't listen. Threatening them is one thing but coming into their territory is another.

 

The Bloodrose Shadows pack had the largest territory in South Korea and if one were to step on it with bad reasoning then it was hell for them. Jimin figured what they were talking about and headed back upstairs he checked all the rooms making sure the omegas were sleep along with the children. The pack house was really big and pack with state of the art equipment like soundproof rooms and high tech security. While Jimin was making his rounds he opened the door to Jin's room and saw he was crying.

 

Immediately his protective luna mode kicked in.

 

"Brother what's wrong you can tell me." He said in a soft comforting tone. "Ah jimin i just don't know anymore you know? I feel great but I'm sick of War. You remember what happened last time we went to war and it was really bad." Jin sobbed quietly.

 

Jin was right last time War was shook upon them was so cruel that Yoongi wanted no one to speak about it to the kids nor when the silent walkers pack came around because of the huge effect that carried in that war. The omegas weren't really a part of the war except the aftermath but they heard stories of what happened and was thankful that none of that happened to them but Jimin was in the war and it was not pretty.

 

"Jin hyung please don't worry about this. Not only it's bad for you but babies can sense stress and sadness and we wouldn't want little Winn nor hyeong to be sad would we?" Jimin said hugging the older whiling motioning to 3 year old on the bed and the 5month old baby in the crib. Jimin didn't question why Hyeong wasn't in his bedroom because it didn't really matter at this point. Jin sniffles then looks over to jimin. He smiles and pats his back. "I guess your right there's nothing to worry for right now but please do me a favor and make sure the boys are doing the right thing. You are the only person who is in control instead of Yoongi all the time." Jin asks then kisses Jimin forehead.

Jimin smiles then the Bloodrose Shadows symbol lights up bright gold on his forehead. "I will."

\-----------------------—----------------

 

It was now 7:00 in the morning. Jimin rose early knowing that the alphas and betas were going to train today because of the talk last night. He made sure to bring the twins, Momin and Minyi, 3 year olds, in the kitchen with him.

 

He gave them the phone and sat them at the table while making breakfast for everyone. I know your probably wondering why not just hire a maid. But Yoongi and Jimin both decided to keep lives from being killed to let off the maids. Jimin cooked some eggs bacon and pancakes and made sure to make plenty of sandwiches and water bottles just in case they either need a quick breakfast or lunch.

 

All of a sudden Jimin felt two arms wrap around his waist.

 

"Babe good morning hubby." Jimin squealed.

 

He liked the fact that even with all the drama going on they can still be loving.

 

Yoongi kissed his cheek then his lips. "Good morning wifey you cooked a lot." He said looking towards the table were usually everyone ate. The grown ups had a table while the kids had their own tables. Jimin turned around. He smiled then kissed back a couple of times before answering. "Well I heard you guys last night and I wanted to let you guys know that you have support and you should eat before you leave. If you guys have to hurry then sandwiches and water is provided. If you have time then sit and eat and you can take a sandwich for lunch but you should train on a empty stomach so later if you guys need more I will be bringing sandwiches for you guys down to the training house." Jimin said looking at Yoongi. Yoongi smiled widely. "That's my baby momma." He said. Jimin punched him slightly on the arm then rolled his eyes.

 

They laughed until two little monsters came running towards them. "Momma daddy!!!" They screamed being lifted into both parents arms. It was times like this they cherished and loved the most.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Jungkook woke up in the arms of his handsome husband.

 

"Taehyung tae baby wake up I think I smell breakfast." He said groggily rubbing his eyes. He was still trying to shake the sleepiness away when he felt Taehyung lips attack his. Of course he kissed back happily.

 

"Honey I'm hungry I want something to eat." Taehyung said. Jungkook looked at him confusingly. "Taehyung downstairs" he said stretching. "No I mean I want you." He said with no shame in his voice. Of course that's Taehyung for you. Jungkook swatted his hands away and got up laughing.

 

He walked towards the baby crib were Junae lies sleeping. The almost one year old in two months was laying peacefully in her crib. Taehyung and Jungkook looked at their baby girl in awe as her soft father like face scrunched up indicating she was about to wake up. Jungkook picked up the tubby baby and smiled. She was so beautiful and quiet it amazed him. Taehyung came from behind and kissed both of them.

 

He wished for his 2 year old to be in here yet she was in her own shared room with roommate. "Both of you are so beautiful especially my other baby." He smiled in cockiness. "Go get her up then we can head downstairs to eat." Jungkook said as he heard pack members that were now family heading downstairs for breakfast. "Ok"


End file.
